Edda
Edda Mirjasdottír (エッダ・ミルヤスドッティル) is the older sister of Effie, Est and the daughter of Mirja. She is the former wet nurse of Míst. Appearance Edda is a voluptuous and tall young woman. Like other Kýlbringa, she has small horns above her head, pointy ears and a cow-like tail. She has the largest bust among all characters, surpassing even her mother. She has long dark hair and wears a bell-like necklace. She wears a miniskirt in an attire with a very prominent cleavage. Personality Edda has a mischievous personality and likes to tease her younger sister Effie. Like any other Kýlbringa, she has a motherly disposition towards those younger or smaller than herself. She also appears to be a lesbian, at least at this point of her life. History Background When Rotte and company visit Effie's hometown and are inside Mrija's house, Edda arrives and introduces herself. Plot When Edda alludes at her time as Míst wet nurse, Rotte refers to Edda in a very polite manner as she sees her as the reason for Míst's big breasts. Edda embarrassedly tells her that she doesn't deserve to be addressed in such a polite manner. Rotte ask Edda to breastfeed her in the hopes of increasing her bust size. Asuha says that she would like to drink Edda's milk as well. Edda gladly accepts and invites them to her room. She also invites Zelda as she has guessed that she might be interested in trying to increase her breast size. Edda also jokingly invites Naoya, expecting to see Effie reaction. After drinking Edda's milk, both Rotte and Asuha are pretty satisfied with the melon-like flavor. Zelda comments that Kýlbringa seem to have a fondness for clothes that expose the breasts, to which Edda replies that, for them, hiding the chest is like hiding the face. Edda then proceeds to attend Zelda and asks her lay on Edda's bed. Zelda ask why she has to do that, to which Edda replies that it's harder to breastfeed an adult if the person is not relaxed and tells her to also remove her clothes in order to be more comfortable and to relax as if she were a baby. Zelda acquiesces without knowing that, in fact, Edda was interested in having a libidinous moment with Zelda, since Edda likes girls. After finishing, Zelda reappears sweaty, trembling and wearing only her underwear and an unbuttoned shirt. Still unaware of Edda's real intention, Zelda can only comment that the open-mindedness of Edda was beyond what she expected and that Kýlbringa are scary. Elsewhere, Edda comments about Zelda "what a cute girl". Relationships Trivia *Edda mentions in chapter 49 that she is the second eldest daughter (次女, jijo), but there is no mention of the supposed first born of Mirja elsewhere, so it's possible that this was either a mistake or the author was only referring to her as the second daughter to be introduced. *Edda doesn't appear in the TV series or the OVA. Category:Characters Category:Kýlbringa Category:Females